1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track or caterpillar chain for track-laying vehicles, in which the track chain is constructed pursuant to the linkage principle, incorporating connecting pins supported in rubber bushings in the chain links, and separate connectors arranged outside on the connector pins which are clampable by a screw for the connection of the chain links.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For the track chains of track-laying vehicles, in which connectors are located externally of the tubular member of the chain link, attempts have been made to obtain a savings in weight in that, commencing with a certain bending stress on the connector pins, the interconnected track chain components; in essence, the track chain links and the connectors, will mutually support themselves laterally, and as a result, protect the connector pins from further bending, as described in the disclosure of German Patent No. 26 14 691. This renders it possible to design the diameters of the connector pins to be smaller, and also to provide for a lighter track chain link. However, it has been shown in actual practice that maintaining the pregiven spacing tolerances is not possible, and that there is encountered a premature breaking or failure of the connector pins.